Death
by Sabishiioni
Summary: Yami. One shot, drabble


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warnings: Goodbye

Mindless Babble:

* * *

A man in black robes stood in the middle of a small tornado, laughing. Beneath his feet was a huge medallion that bore the same symbol as each one of the Millennium Items. It was inset into the floor, the symbols raised.

Even through the wind, his mocking voice could be clearly heard. "You have abused your powers for to long! You will all die!"

Ten people stood in a circle around the medallion. Each had been called here by their own items. Even Pegasus, temporarily regained his Millennium Eye. Yugi and Ryou stood by their yamis, each proudly bearing their items around their necks.

The man looked at each one of them, madness in his eyes. "You cannot escape!"

"You lie!" Nine pairs of eyes came to rest on Isis. "There is a way!"

"Yes, there is," the man spat. "But I doubt any of you have the power and the strength to kill me and offer themselves as a blood sacrifice!"

The man waved a hand and a sudden gust knocked everyone but Yami and Bakura down. The man glared at them. These two had with stood his magic; therefore they would be the only threats to him.

"So which one of you will challenge me and die first?"

A haze of red dropped over Bakura's vision and he charged forward. His mind was so clouded by anger, he didn't even hear Yami screaming for him to stop. The white haired tomb robber launched himself at the robed man only to be slammed away by a blast of air. He crashed into Ryou and both boys tumbled to the ground.

"Only you remain standing, Pharaoh!"

Yami look around the small room that had once been the empty living room to house that was for sale. Only Isis was awake. Her eyes open wide as she realized what was going to happen. Her mouth shaped a 'no' but no voice backed it up.

Yami heard a groan next to him and knelt to help Bakura to sit up. He caught the other's eye and said, "Tell him that I am sorry." Then he stood and walked away.

"What ? No, Yami wait!" Bakura reached out to the spirit of the Millennium puzzle.

The spirit paused and looked over his shoulder. "I charge you with the protection of my Aibou."

Bakura's eyes clouded over with tear that would have to wait to be shed. He nodded, his voice failing him. He watched as the man he hated, turned back to face his destiny. Shock claimed his features as a pair of daggers appeared in Yami's hands.

"Shadow Blades!" he whispered.

The weapons were as black as a miser's heart and as sharp as a razor. The blades were as long as Yugi's forearms and the hilts seemed crafted for Yami only. Very few could conjure them and Yami had done it with out a thought. Bakura shivered at the thought of that much power.

Yami walked towards the man in the black robes, his eyes closed. His thoughts were on the young boy he was leaving behind. He knew Yugi was strong but that didn't make this task any easier.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into the eyes of madness. "You do not have the right to judge us."

With that, the young pharaoh brought both of the blades to his shoulder with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't hesitate. The knives sliced easily through skin, muscle, bone and spinal cord. The man's head landed at Marik's feet, much to Isis dismay as she was sitting next to him.

Now Yami stood in the center of the windstorm. He could feel it getting stronger with each passing second. He could also feel the portal to the shadow realm opening beneath his feet. He would have to act soon, before the others were hurt. Both of the daggers he held pointed behind him. With a flick of his wrist, he brought the blade in his right hand to face forward.

Something forced him to look up. Yugi. He was standing, watching his yami. Violet eyes flooded with tears.

'I am sorry I won't be able to keep my promise that I would always protect you, Yugi." Yami used the mind speech he shared with the small teen. 'Please forgive me.'

'I do, Yami. I understand.'

Tears streamed down two identical faces as Yami plunged one dagger into his heart and the other into his throat, opening the jugular vein. In the same movement he ripped both blade out and slowly dropped to the floor.

'I love you, Yugi.'

Darkness came quickly but not before he heard a voice in his head.

'I love you, too, Yami!'


End file.
